Gray Fullbuster
Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= (ruse)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 424, Page 20 |mark location=Right Pectoral |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Natsu |previous team=Allied Forces Team Tenrou Team Fairy Tail A Team Fairy Tail |partner= |previous partner= Daphne Loke Erza ScarletFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Pages 2-4 |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) Mikage Branch (former) Ur's House (former) Juvia and Gray's House (former) |status=Active |relatives=Silver Fullbuster (Father; Deceased) Mika (Mother; Deceased) Ur (Guardian; Deceased) |counterpart=Gray Surge |magic=Ice Devil Slayer Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Unison RaidFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 5 |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice=Yūichi Nakamura (child) |english voice= Ryan Reynolds (child) |image gallery=yes }} in " "}} Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 11 Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 7 After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 2-4 He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Page 14 His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 11 Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 1 Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Page 1 After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the Magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar cult, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 428, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Page 2 Personality Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 12 He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 7-8 the two are actually quite concerned about each other.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 7-10 Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 9-10 but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 10 Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Page 6 Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792, when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 14-17 Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 185, Page 19 As an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 11 *'Ice-Make: Lance' ( Ransu): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 9-10 :*'Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer' ( Furīzu Ransā): Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 5-6 *'Ice-Make: Wall' ( Wōru): Gray uses one hand to create a smallFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 10 or a large wall of ice in front of him that shields everything behind it.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 5-6 *'Ice-Make: Shield' ( Shīrudo): Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 9-10 *'Ice-Make: Hammer' ( Hanmā): Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 :*'Ice-Make: Ice Hammer' ( Aisu Hamā): Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 24 :*'Ice-Make: Ice Impact' ( Aisu Inpakuto): Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 5 *'Ice-Make: Floor' ( Furoa): Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 13-14 *'Ice-Make: Arrows': Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 10 (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow': Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. *'Ice-Make: Battle Axe' ( Batoru Akkusu): Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. The first time he used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 22-23 *'Ice-Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 11 (Unnamed) :*'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur' ( Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 8 :*'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer' ( Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 14 *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser' ( Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. The first time Gray used this was to attack Lyon, but he failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 8 *'Ice-Make: Prison' ( Purizun): Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop Lyon's ice animals from attacking him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 12-13 *'Ice-Make: Clone': Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 6-7 Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 392, Pages 9-15 (Unnamed) *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance' (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 18 *'Ice-Make: Fireworks': Gray is able to shot small beams of ice from his hands, forming ice fireworks that looks like snowflakes in the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page2 12-14 *'Ice-Make: Stairs': Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. (Unnamed)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 3 *'Ice-Make: Slide': Gray makes a slide out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 *'Ice-Make: Rampart' ( Ranpādo): Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. The first time Gray used this was to stop Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 15-16 *'Ice-Make: Grappling Hook' (飛爪 Hisō): Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 11-12 *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe' ( Desu Saizu): Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Page 12 *'Ice-Make: Key': Gray is able to create an identical key to that of the Dragon Chain Cannon's device Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Page 19 and a copy of Zash Caine's vault key made of ice. (Unnamed)Fairy Tail Movie: Dragon Cry *'Ice-Make: Gungnir' ( Gunguniru): Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. *'Ice-Make: Knuckle': Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 6 *'Ice-Make: Saucer': Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 *'Ice-Make: Fishnet': Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 9 *'Ice-Make: Ice Wall': An alternative version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. *'Ice-Make: Cocoon': Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to Ice-Make: Shield, but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. It's unknown, though, if this spell is durable like its standard counterpart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Page 9 (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Kite': Gray creates a kite under which allows him to fly in the air.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 *'Ice-Make: Ocean': Gray, after joining both of his hands, slams them on a large body of water, completely freezing it in few seconds.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp *'Ice-Make: Crescent Blades': Gray fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing him to attack multiple targets at once.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 179 (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance' (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu): Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 18-20 *'Ice-Make: Thieving Hand' (盗賊の手 Tōzoku no Te): Gray forms a hand out of ice, which resembles a human hand; sporting five fingers and a palm. The hand's long branch enables Gray to sneakingly steal items, such as small bottles, without the owners noticing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 6 *'Ice-Make: Platform': Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Pages 3-4 (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Cannon' ( Kyanon): Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple cannons can be created and fired simultaneously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Pages 13-14 :*'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon' ( Aisu Kyanon): Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. The first time he used this was to defeat Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 14-15 *'Ice-Make: Vambrace' ( Vanbureisu): Gray creates a large gauntlet-like sculpture made of ice around their arm, in order to dramatically enhance their throwing strength and speed. The Vambrace was capable of being used to throw a steel ball with enough force to pierce through Silver Fullbuster's chest, defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 392, Page 18 *'Ice-Make: Silver' ( Shirubā): Summoning his Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Gray boosts the power of his Ice-Make.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 16 Gesturing with his right hand, he is then able to freeze a humongous area in front of him. This Spell allowed him to easily freeze and destroy Ajeel Raml's Sand Golem.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 18-21 *'Ice-Make: Wheel': Gray molds ice to form replacement parts of a broken wheel.Fairy Tail Movie: Dragon Cry Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. An inherent property of the magic, Gray is capable of freezing objects he comes into contact with. Gray, with his great mastery of ice spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 6-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 11-12 *'Iced Shell' ( Aisudo Sheru): Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 4-7 *'Lost Iced Shell' ( Rosuto Aisudo Sheru): Gray initiates this spell by forming a stance which will then create a large amount of Magical power to surround himFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 522, Pages 19-21 before being stopped by Natsu from activating it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 523, Page 8 Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Gray can manifest at willFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Page 6 which allows him to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 18 Like other Slayers, Gray is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish his strength and enhance his power while at the same time granting immunity to it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 5 This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Pages 8-10 Gray was given his father's Magic following his defeat and departure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, page 18-19 To some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of Curses (or at least the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 411, Pages 3-4 It has also been suggested that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession have had adverse effects on Gray, causing him to become afflicted with black markings that have thus far spread across half of his body on two occasionsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 4-5 Nevertheless, Gray himself said that with some help of Porlyusica, was able to gain control over it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Page 6 He has become proficient enough in this Magic to be able to encase an enemy in a spiked cocoon of ice, roll him across a field of enemies and manipulate it into an immense burst of ice in a matter of seconds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Pages 6-7 Gray also can use this Magic to boost the power of his Ice-Make.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 16-21 One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a mere flick of the wrist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 15 In one instance, Gray, who recently inherited his father Silver's Magic, was able to completely freeze multiple twisters from Tempester who was in his Etherious Form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Page 9-10 In year X792 after training, Gray is able to freeze people solid, as shown when he froze Gômon, before he could harm Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 429, Page 15 *'Ice Devil's Rage' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Gray releases a large beam of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. The girth of the beam easily dwarfed Mard Geer, but the power of Gray's spell is unknown as Mard was able to dodge it easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 410, Page 5 *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword' (氷魔 ノ Hyōma Zero no Tachi): Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gray was shown using this spell which was shown to be powerful enough to defeat the Etherious and Nine Demon Gates member Tempester in his Etherious Form with a single strike. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow' (氷魔 ノ Hyōma Zero no Hakyū): Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the pseudo-leader of Tartaros: Mard Geer Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 411, Pages 18-19 *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist' (氷魔・ ノ Hyōma Zero no Haken): Gray, after using his Ice-Make to mold and shape the ice from Invel's True-Ice Kamui, creates a pair of destructively powerful gauntlets with the same properties as the aforementioned spell, and uses them to brutalize his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Page 15-16 Unison Raid ( Yunizon Reido): Gray is capable of using this ability, although he has only performed it alongside Juvia till now. During their fight against Daphne's Dragonoid, Gray and Juvia were able to fuse their Magic together, causing massive amounts of water and ice needles to erupt all over Magnolia Town, instantaneously destroying Daphne's Lizardmen. *'Shotgun' (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Gray utilizes water provided by a Water Mage in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice. Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 11-13 and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Gray was able to defeat the Thunder God Tribe in an unarmed combat on his own.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 33, Page 3-9 Enhanced Durability: Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukuro's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 4-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 15-17 He also took the blasts from four lightning Lacrima from the Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 15-17 Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed.Fairy Til Manga: Chapter 138, Page 14 Gray was able to defeat the Thunder God Tribe in quick succession and be fast enough to move behind Bickslow and Evergreen before being noticed.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 3-8 Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 10 He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 9-10 as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 24 Gray was able to gain a considerable increase in his strength enough to defeat the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 2-6 Equipment Miniature Communication Lacrima (小型通信 Kogata Tsūshin Rakurima)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, page 3: Gray used this device to communicate with Erza while doing an undercover mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 429, Pages 15-18 Former Equipment Artificial Keys: *'Celestial Spirit Banishment Key': Banishes the Giant Crab, Cancer.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 (Unnamed) Red Shoes: Gray was forced to wear these in order for him to participate in a dance battle with Cancer.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 Trivia *Gray's boxers are much longer in the anime, and are usually always black, unlike the manga.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 * When Gemini transformed into Gray and Angel gathered information about Lucy from his mind, Gray's opinion of Lucy are as follows: "Newcomer to the guild, pretty damn cute, possesses some skill. More naive than she appears, and a celestial spirit wizard".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 7 *He is seen smoking in the first few chapters of the manga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 6-7 This is not seen or mentioned in the anime. *Gray was ranked first in "Meredy's Most Important People to Kill" list.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 110 *Hiro Mashima has admitted that he forgot how he named Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Name Origins *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Gray's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Gray stated that ever since he bears the mark of Fairy Tail, he had never lost to the same opponent twice.Fairy Tail Mange: Chapter 306, Page 12 *The necklace Gray wears was supposed to be Rave, but after bouncing around the idea of Gray being the 10th Rave Master among others, Mashima eventually rejected the idea.Hiro Mashima's Twitter: November 25, 2012 *Gray was originally planned to become the Ice Dragon Slayer, but it was ultimately rejected. Around the Tenrou Island arc, Mashima toyed with the idea again before finally settling on Gray becoming the Ice Devil Slayer just before he started writing the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 46 Afterword Quotes *(To Kageyama) "Everything doesn't have to be decided by life and death. Just think about the future for once." Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 7 *(To Erza) "I'll do what I want till the end. Cut me down if you want." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Page 12 *(To Lucy) "I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 3 *(To Juvia) "Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 16 *(To Juvia) "Lucy's our comrade. I won't hand her over even if I die." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 24 *(To himself about Erza) "Erza must stay in Fairy Tail, so she would no longer shed any tears!" *(To Natsu) "I won't let him past here, not even over my dead body! Go, to where Erza is!" *(To Racer) "Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll never be able to catch up, for eternity. You'll always be stuck there, staring at the fairy tail." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 18 *(To Fairy Tail (Edolas) Members) "Don't be so glum, you can't have a guild without Magic you say? As long as you have friends, You will always have a guild."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 13 *(To Ultear) ''"Even if this is Ur's will, I have my own will. I walk on the path of living with my nakama!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 16-17 *(To Ultear) ''"It's so sad... all the things she can't convey to you now, it's so sad..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Page 11 *(To Ultear) ''"Your darkness...I will...seal it..." *(To Doriate) "The Ice Magic you're using is disgraceful. Let me show you how it's really done."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Page 20 *(To Jerome) "''I'm after the book of E.N.D. That's the only reason why I am here. That book... As long as I can get my hands on that book... I could give a damn about anything else. I have forgotten about my guild a long time ago. I exist to get that book... or rather I exist to crush E.N.D."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 14-16 *(To Natsu) "Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Natsu... This is who I really am now. I erased the mark of our family with my own hands. In order to find the answers I seek."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 428, Pages 16-17 *(To Invel Yura)"If it's my family on the line, I'll be as dark and black a villain as I need to in order to protect 'em"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 498, Page 14 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Featured Article Category:Needs Help Category:Devil Slayers Category:Former Members of Avatar Category:Fairy Tail Members